WiNG'S DEAD'S
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Um antigo cliente aparecesse na loja de Yuuko, e traz consigo problemas para o jovem Watanuki... Problemas espirituais? Talvez... AViSO: YAOi WatanukiDoumeki
1. UM ESTRANHO PRESSENTiMENTO

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO PRIMEIRO**

**UM ESTRANHO PRESSENTIMENTO…**

A semana não estava sendo das melhores para Watanuki. Seus olhos tinham olheiras profundas, devido a grande quantidade de horas em estudo. Mas ele sabia que isso era pra melhorar seu futuro, já que as provas finais se aproximavam como uma tempestade no verão.

- Ohayo Watanuki-Kun! – cumprimentou Himawari quando Watanuki entrou na sala. – Tudo bem?

- Ohayo Himawari-Chan! Sim… tirando um pouco de… sono… estou bem! – respondeu Watanuki em meio a um bocejo.

Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado nas últimas carteiras da classe. Uma boa parte dos alunos ainda não havia chegado, e Himawari aproveitou para conversar um pouco.

- Watanuki-Kun, como anda a Yuuko-San?

- Bem… continua aquela de sempre… - resmungou Watanuki enquanto dava uma ultima olhada em alguns livros que usava para estudar. -, ontem mesmo ela me fez ir até Ginza comprar pão doce!

Himawari riu um pouco com a expressão de fúria no rosto de Watanuki. O professor chegou e eles resolveram parar com a conversa. A aula era de matemática, e eram raras as vezes em que Watanuki tirava o olhar da lousa. Isso o impossibilitou de ver a chegada de um novo aluno na classe.

O rapaz tinha cabelos pretos e lisos. Seus olhos eram azuis e ele era alto, mas não era muito forte. Tinha uma aparência cansada e não falou com ninguém, apenas entrou e se dirigiu à última carteira restante na sala.

- Watanuki-Kun, se importa se eu comer com você e com o Doumeki-Kun hoje? – perguntou Himawari quando o sinal do intervalo soou.

Os olhos de Watanuki brilharam e ele respondeu:

- Eu nunca diria não Himawari-Chan! Você pode sim, se quiser estou indo agora mesmo me juntar ao Doumeki… "_Mesmo não querendo isso"_.

- Ótimo então! – disse ela pegando a bolsa.

Os dois desceram até o pátio, onde encontraram Doumeki encostado em uma árvore no canto mais afastado do pátio, onde geralmente ninguém ia.

- Yo Doumeki-Kun! – cumprimentou Himawari.

- Yo Himawari-Chan, yo Watanuki-Kun! – falou ele, levantando-se.

- Tome, aqui está seu almoço! – resmungou Watanuki entregando à Doumeki o lanche.

Os três sentaram-se à sombra da árvore e começaram a comer. Foi quando o rapaz que entrara na classe de Watanuki e Himawari se aproximou e se sentou perto da cerca, a alguns passos de onde eles estavam.

Eles pararam de comer e ficaram observando o garoto, que tirou um sanduíche da mochila e começou a comer tranquilamente, sem notar os olhares curiosos que estavam-lhe sendo pregados.

- Quem é esse ai? – perguntou Doumeki para Watanuki.

- Não sei… nunca vi ele antes na escola!

Himawari, que havia notado a presença do rapaz na classe se adiantou:

- Ele é um novo aluno. Está na nossa turma, e se não me engano se chama Kamui. Só não entendo porque ele não quis se apresentar para a classe como todos fazem.

Doumeki lançou um olhar de reprovação para o rapaz antes de se virar, e perguntar para Himawari:

- E como você sabe disso então?

- Eu sou encarregada de fazer a listagem dos alunos esqueceu? E o nome dele apareceu hoje na lista. – explicou ela.

- Muito estranho… - resmungou Watanuki distraidamente.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Doumeki.

Watanuki baixou os olhos para o suco. Tomou um gole demorado e depois disse:

- Eu sinto uma presença forte vindo dele, só que não tenho certeza se pode ser uma… vocês sabem…

- Uma _ayakashi_?! – perguntou Himawari assustada. – Você acha que ele pode ser um _espírito_?

- Não Himawari-Chan, caso contrário Doumeki não poderia ver ele. Mas que tem algo de estranho nele isso tem.

Mas a curiosidade deles foi deixada pra depois, pois o sinal tocou naquele momento informando o fim do intervalo. Doumeki despediu-se de Himawari e Watanuki no primeiro andar, enquanto os dois seguiram para o segundo.

Kamui, o aluno novo vinha logo atrás deles, mas não falou nada quando Watanuki abriu caminho para ele entrar na classe. Himawari olhou séria para Watanuki e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Ainda acha que não é uma _ayakashi_?!

- Sim Himawari-Chan. Mas eu ainda vou saber o que é essa coisa que rodeia ele. Eu sinto que vou…

A aula de química, seguida da de biologia passou sem nenhum problema. A não ser em uma experiência de Himawari que explodiu e sujou todo seu uniforme. Quando a última aula terminou e o sinal soou anunciando a hora da saída Watanuki se despediu de Himawari e tomou seu caminho típico para a loja de Yuuko.

Mas algo no caminho chamou sua atenção. A mesma presença que ele sentiu quando viu Kamui pela primeira vez voltou a chamar atenção dele. Ele conseguia sentir aquela misteriosa presença, mas era impossível que ele estivesse perto… ou não.

Com uma virada brusca com a cabeça Watanuki pode ver Kamui atravessando a rua, chegando cada vez mais perto dele. Uma idéia se formou na sua mente naquele momento. Se escondeu dentro de uma loja de cartões-postais e esperou que ele passasse.

E assim o rapaz fez. Passou pela loja com um fone nos ouvidos e continuou seguindo reto. Watanuki esperou ele cobrir uma distância considerável e seguiu em seu encalço. Sua testa estava suada pela perseguição. Ainda mais com o caminho que o rapaz parecia tomar que com toda certeza levaria direto para a…

- Loja da Yuuko-San?! – exclamou Watanuki intrigado quando da esquina avistou Kamui entrar na loja de Yuuko.

Ele aumentou o passo e entrou na loja também, quase tropeçando quando foi deixar os sapatos na porta. A casa estava silenciosa, coisa que raramente acontecia, e não havia sinal de nenhuma das gêmeas Maru e Moro, ou do pequeno manjuu negro Mokona.

Watanuki apurou os ouvidos e seguiu com passos curtos até a cozinha, onde ouviu a voz de Yuuko, que parecia muito aborrecida com alguma coisa.

-… mas se você não me disser o que _realmente_ quer fica difícil Kamui!

- Estou dizendo… se eu me livrasse desse incômodo já seria ótimo! – falou ele, e pela primeira vez Watanuki escutou a voz do rapaz.

Entrando de supetão ele ficou chocado com a cena que viu. Yuuko estava sentada na cadeira com as gêmeas ao seu lado e Mokona estava ao lado de Kamui, que tinha o tronco despido da camiseta, revelando um par de asas brancas que não deveriam estar ali.

- Watanuki?! – exclamou Yuuko jogando a camiseta de Kamui para o rapaz. – Porque não disse que tinha chegado?!

O olhar de Watanuki alternava de Kamui para Yuuko. Sua expressão mudava rapidamente de surpresa para dúvida. Quando finalmente sua voz saiu percebeu como estava assustado:

- Como… quem é… Yuuko-San, o que esse rapaz faz aqui na sua loja?!

- Ora Watanuki, ele é meu cliente! – falou enquanto comia um _muffin_. – O nome dele é Kamui, e já é meu cliente há muito tempo, não é Kamui?

O rapaz apenas assentiu e tomou um gole de chá.

- Ele… ele está estudando na minha escola! – disse Watanuki, ainda parado na porta, apontando para Kamui.

- É verdade, ele veio passar uma temporada comigo e resolveu se matricular na sua escola. Mas acho que vocês ainda não se conheceram como deviam certo?

Os dois rapazes ficaram em silêncio. Watanuki fuzilava Kamui com o olhar, enquanto este admirava o piso da cozinha.

- Puu! Watanuki gostou de Kamui! – exclamou Mokona indo direto para o ombro de Watanuki.

- Não gostei não… ele não falou nada na classe desde que entrou e…

- Kamui não é muito extrovertido. – explicou Yuuko. – Mas acho que vai gostar dele Watanuki, ele tem muita semelhança com você! A propósito, quero que você prepare o quarto de hóspedes para Kamui dormir Watanuki. Enquanto isso eu irei com ele até o centro comprar algumas roupas…

Os dois se levantaram e atravessaram a cozinha, parando na porta, onde Watanuki ainda estava parado. Após terem se entreolhado Watanuki abriu o caminho. Antes de sair, porém Yuuko parou e sussurrou para Watanuki:

- Não quero que brigue com ele…

- Não vou brigar, porque não vou _conversar_ com ele! – resmungou ele de volta.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – retrucou Yuuko deixando Watanuki com Mokona.

Quando Watanuki ouviu a porta da sala bater sentiu suas pernas tremerem e caiu no chão, suando muito e com o olhar desfocado.

- Qual é a desse cara Mokona? – perguntou ele enquanto tomava um copo de água trazido por Maru e Moro.

- Não sei… Yuuko não revelou o desejo dele, mas Mokona tem certeza que foi alguma coisa muito, mas muito cara! É foi por isso que ele ganhou aquelas asas de anjo…

- Mas… são tão pequenas! – comentou Maru.

- Isso porque vocês não virão logo que ele chegou! – falou Mokona em um tom de espanto. – Eram maiores do que a de Mokona! Até eu recuei um pouco quando senti a…

- Magia… - completou Watanuki. -, ele possui uma magia fora do normal. É essa a presença que eu sinto toda a vez que fico perto dele não é Mokona?

O manjuu saltou pro colo de Watanuki e o encarou com os olhos pequenos.

- Watanuki está com medo dele não é?

- Estou… - desabafou Watanuki com a voz tremida. -, estou com um pressentimento muito ruim sobre ele…


	2. PESADELO REAL

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO SEGUNDO**

**PESADELO REAL**

Watanuki resolveu levantar e tratar logo de seu serviço. De nada adiantaria se ele ficasse ali se remoendo ou imaginando qual ou o que seria a magia de Kamui. Pôs seu avental e sua bandana na cabeça. Pegou o espanador e alguns lençóis limpos e subiu as escadas para o andar superior da casa.

Quando abriu o quarto de hóspedes suas narinas foram inundadas por um cheiro de umidade fortíssimo, e o pó que tinha ali fez seu nariz se irritar e provocar muitos espirros. Depois de ter aberto a janela, deixando a luz inundar o ambiente imerso nas trevas ele notou um pequeno pedaço de papel com a caligrafia de Yuuko pregado no lado de dentro da porta.

- O que será que ela quer agora… - resmungou ele enquanto tirava o pedaço de papel e levava até a janela para ler melhor.

"_Watanuki. Nosso hóspede Kamui não gosta muito de claridade, então use panos de tons escuros, e tente deixar a janela fechada. SEMPRE. O armário ainda está vazio, mas limpe-o por dentro, para que quando eu chegue com as roupas não precise tirar pó, você sabe que eu odeio isso._

_Um beijo… Yuuko Ichihara"._

- Que maravilha! – exclamou Watanuki amassando o papel em uma bolinha e jogando-o em um saco plástico. – Quanto tempo esse cara vai ficar por aqui?!

- Três meses! – exclamou Watanuki quando Yuuko já havia chegado, e Kamui guardava suas roupas no andar superior.

- Posso saber o porquê do espanto Watanuki? – perguntou ela enquanto comia uma taça de sorvete com Mokona. – Kamui não é um garoto ruim, ele pode até te ajudar nas tarefas!

- Ah, mas isso não mesmo! – retrucou Watanuki ensaboando uma panela na pia. – Do meu trabalho cuido eu Yuuko-San, e se ele me ajudar vai demorar ainda mais pra mim quitar meu pagamento, não é?

- É… nisso você está certo! – comentou a mulher enquanto saboreava o sorvete. – Bom, vou ver como ele está indo com as roupas. Quando terminar o jantar pode ir embora! Até amanhã Watanuki!

- Até Yuuko-San!

Mokona surgiu ao lado de Watanuki com um olhar triste.

- O que foi Mokona?

- Puu… Mokona sente que Watanuki não está muito feliz com a estadia de Kamui aqui! E quando Watanuki está triste Mokona também fica!

Watanuki abriu um sorriso, mas nesse instante algo apertou seu pescoço, fazendo ele sufocar. Era Mugetsu.

- Pare com isso! – gritou ele enquanto a pequena raposa dava-lhe muitos beijos no rosto.

- Puu! Mokona também quer deixar Watanuki feliz! – exclamou o pequeno manjuu, se juntando com Mugetsu no ataque de beijos.

Depois de contornar aquela situação Watanuki terminou de lavar a louça. Desligou o forno e deixou tudo pronto em cima da mesa. Foi até o armário de vassouras e pendurou seu avental em um gancho. Pegou sua mochila e saiu da loja. A noite estava carregada de nuvens.

Watanuki parou e ficou observando a janela onde se encontrava o quarto de Kamui. A luz que atravessava as frechas da janela era realmente muito fraca. Ele ficou a pensar em como uma pessoa normal poderia enxergar em um ambiente tão escuro como aquele.

Assim que chegou ao seu apartamento Watanuki correu pro banheiro onde começou a tomar um banho quente. Sua pele parecia estalar quando entrava em contato com a água. O cansaço tomava conta do seu corpo, e ele ficou desanimado quando lembrou que teria que estudar ainda naquela noite.

Saiu do banho, se enxugou e vestiu uma roupa confortável. Um _short's _azul claro e uma camisa preta. Foi até a estante e pegou os livros que iria precisar. Passou pela cozinha e pegou um pacote de salgadinhos e uma lata de refrigerante.

Em seguida rumou para a varanda da casa, onde colocou as coisas em cima de uma pequena mesa de madeira. Sentou-se e começou a folhear o livro. Passada uma hora o pacote de salgadinhos estava na metade e o refrigerante já estava no fim. As letras já não faziam concordância na mente de Watanuki, que sem perceber fechou os olhos.

- Watanuki-Kun? – chamou a voz de Zashiki Warashi.

Olhando em volta ele pôde ver onde se encontrava. Era um campo florido e a fada estava sentada em cima de uma pedra, observando-o.

- Konba-wa Zashiki!

Mas ela não estava mais lá, no seu lugar apareceu Doumeki, mas algo estava errado com seus olhos, estavam fora de foco e sua boca estava entreaberta. Watanuki não estava mais no campo e sim em um cemitério. Raios cortavam o céu acima dele enquanto corria na direção de Doumeki.

- Estou aqui… - suspirou ele tocando na testa de Doumeki.

Um espírito agourento surgiu no lugar do rapaz e foi pra cima de Watanuki, que assustado caiu no chão. Quando o monstro estava a ponto de atacá-lo uma flecha dourada transpassou por sua testa.

Kamui estava em cima de uma lápide. Suas asas estavam abertas, mas não eram brancas e sim negras. Ele segurava uma besta que apontava diretamente para o monstro.

- Obrigado… - falou Watanuki assustado.

Ele sorriu. A chuva começou a cair e seu corpo começou a derreter quando os pingos batiam nele. Watanuki percebeu que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Abriu os olhos.

- Não acredito! – exclamou ele pegando os livros e a comida.

Começara a chover e ele tinha adormecido. Entrou dentro de casa e jogou as coisas no tapete, fechando a porta da varanda em seguida. O sonho não parava de aparecer na sua mente, os _flashes _mostrando Doumeki morto, Zashiki Warashi sentada na pedra e Kamui matando o monstro.

- Foi só um sonho… - sussurrou ele aquecendo-se com uma toalha. – só um sonho…

- Se você diz que é melhor assim então! – falou Doumeki no dia seguinte enquanto voltava da escola com Watanuki.

- É sim Doumeki. Não quero aborrecer Yuuko-San com esse tipo de sonho!

Doumeki e Himawari ficaram chocados ao saber que Kamui estava morando com Yuuko. Watanuki contou à eles tudo que se passou no dia anterior. Até mesmo sobre as asas de Kamui. Himawari não tinha falado mais nada, pois achou que Kamui talvez pudesse estar tendo algum problema e só. Mas Doumeki aconselhou Watanuki a não se aproximar muito dele.

- Então é isso. Toma cuidado Watanuki. – disse Doumeki quando pararam em frente a casa de Yuuko.

As bochechas de Watanuki coraram quando ele disse isso. Sua aproximação com Doumeki cresceu desde que ele dera metade do sangue de seu corpo para salvar a vida de Watanuki. Não tinha mais tanta raiva por ele, e conversavam frequentemente agora.

- Pode deixar… eu vou tomar… - respondeu olhando para os sapatos.

Watanuki ficou observando Doumeki virar a esquina. Não percebeu que Kamui estava saindo e acabou trombando com ele quando entrou.

- Desculpe! – disse o rapaz ajudando Watanuki a recolher as sacolas com a comida.

- Não foi nada, a culpa é minha! – se explicou Watanuki recolhendo as coisas rapidamente para que não ficasse muito tempo perto de Kamui.

Foi quando as mãos dos dois se tocaram. Foi um gesto rápido, mas que para Watanuki foi muito próximo, e ele recolheu a mão como se tivesse tocado no fogo. Suas bochechas coraram e ele disse:

- Obrigado… vou… entrar agora!

Kamui assentiu e saiu pela rua enquanto Watanuki entrava na loja. Largou as sacolas do lado dos sapatos e sentou encostando a cabeça nas mãos. Estava suado e suas mãos tremiam.

Mugetsu surgiu ao seu lado e enrodilhou-se no seu pulso. Watanuki acariciou a cabeça da pequena raposa e resolveu levantar.

- CHEGUEI! – anunciou aos quatro cantos da casa enquanto passava pela sala.

Encontrou Yuuko sentada no jardim montando um quebra-cabeça com Maru e Moro. Mokona não estava com elas, fato que deixou Watanuki preocupado.

- Olá Watanuki. Quero que você vá comprar salmão para o jantar hoje e…

- Já comprei tudo Yuuko-San! – anunciou ele mostrando as sacolas na mão. – Onde está Mokona?

- Ah! Mokona está na cozinha…

Watanuki assentiu e seguiu para a cozinha. Encontrou Mokona comendo um grande pudim cristalizado.

- Yo Mokona!

- Yo Watanuki-Kun! – respondeu o manjuu negro com a boca cheia de pudim.

Watanuki pôs as sacolas na pia e colocou seu avental para começar a arrumação. Porém, quando ele foi pegar o espanador lembrou-se que havia o esquecido no dia anterior dentro do cesto de lixo no quarto de Kamui.

- Mokona, Mugetsu! Venham comigo até o quarto de Kamui? Preciso pegar o espanador que deixei lá ontem…

Os dois seres pularam em seus ombros e juntos eles foram até o andar superior. Watanuki abriu a porta com cuidado e se deparou com o quarto mergulhado em sombras. Um cheiro adocicado e refrescante ocupava o ar agora e ele logo achou o espanador.

Só que os olhos de Watanuki focalizaram mais uma coisa no quarto. Uma besta, a mesma que Watanuki vira no sonho estava pousada em cima da escrivaninha. Era dourada e tinha entalhes gravados em volta dela. O coração de Watanuki deu um salto tremendo e ele foi até a escrivaninha com a mão esticada.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – exclamou Kamui, que chegara naquele instante e abrira a porta com estrépito.

Watanuki caiu no chão e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele observou a expressão furiosa que existia no rosto de Kamui naquele instante. Mokona e Mugetsu percebendo o pavor de Watanuki se colocaram em sua frente.

As mãos de Watanuki suavam. Não era um sonho. Era realidade.


	3. PROTEGER à QUEM EU AMO

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO TERCEiRO**

**PROTEGER á QUEM EU AMO**

O pavor tomou conta de Watanuki. Os olhos azuis de Kamui irradiavam um ódio fora do comum. Os dois pequenos seres tinham os olhares preocupados, que iam de Kamui à Watanuki.

- Ainda não me respondeu! – exclamou ele novamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu… eu… vim pegar o espana…

- O que está havendo aqui?! – perguntou Yuuko que vinha chegando naquele momento, com Maru e Moro ao seu lado.

- Encontrei _ele_ mexendo nas minhas coisas Yuuko-San! – falou Kamui sem olhar para ninguém.

- Eu não estava _mexendo_ nas coisas dele! Eu vim apenas pegar o espanador, mas…

- Encontrou mais do que devia, suponho. – disse Yuuko. – A curiosidade nos faz cometer atos imprudentes algumas vezes. Watanuki não fez por mal Kamui, peço que o perdoe.

Kamui assentiu e estendeu a mão para Watanuki, que a rejeitou, levantando-se sozinho. Por um instante os dois ficaram a se entreolhar, mas Watanuki pegou o espanador e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para ninguém, com Mokona e Mugetsu ao seu encalço.

- Você ficou preocupado com ele… - disse Yuuko com o braço apoiado na porta.

- Sim. Ele não precisa saber nada sobre mim… tenho medo de machucar as pessoas Yuuko-San! – respondeu o rapaz cabisbaixo.

- Yo Watanuki-Kun! – cumprimentou Doumeki, quando chegou no apartamento de Watanuki, aquela noite.

Watanuki usava a mesma roupa da noite anterior, mas tinha uma expressão abalada no rosto. Sua respiração estava entrecortada quando disse à Doumeki:

- Yo Doumeki-Kun… obrigado por ter vindo… preciso de alguém pra conversar mesmo.

Os dois rapazes foram até a cozinha onde Watanuki tirou uma torta de atum do forno, e serviu-os. Em seguida Doumeki perguntou um pouco receoso:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje… Watanuki?

Com uma fungada significativa no nariz Watanuki assentiu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele contou tudo á Doumeki, desde o sonho da noite anterior até a discussão que ocorrera na casa de Yuuko entre ele e Kamui.

Depois de ouvir a história Doumeki se levantou e com passos vacilantes foi até Watanuki a lhe deu um abraço. Os dois ficaram juntos por alguns minutos antes de Watanuki perguntar com a voz embargada:

- Porque você se preocupa tanto comigo Doumeki-Kun?

Doumeki olhou atentamente para Watanuki, irradiando um sentimento puro nos olhos castanhos.

- Eu me preocupo com todos que eu _amo_. – e reforçou o abraço, afagando os cabelos de Watanuki com uma das mãos.

- Doumeki? – perguntou Watanuki ruborizado.

- Sim.

- Eu estou com medo do Kamui, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que ele tem um segredo tão forte que nem ele mesmo consegue segurar.

- Escuta aqui Watanuki – disse Doumeki segurando Watanuki pelos ombros. -, você não precisa se preocupar com ele, pois ele é apenas um dos clientes malucos da loja da Yuuko-San!

- Como você? – perguntou Watanuki com um olhar maroto.

- Como nós dois! – respondeu ele com a mesma intensidade.

Os dois riram, mas depois de um tempo os olhos se cruzaram novamente e a atração foi praticamente _inevitável_. Os rostos se aproximaram e quando Watanuki encostou a ponta de seu nariz no de Doumeki, fechou os olhos e perguntou:

- Tem certeza Doumeki-Kun?

- Só se você não quiser!

- Eu… quero.

Os lábios se colaram em um beijo tímido e reservado. Os dois estavam com receio de aprofundar mais alguma coisa. Depois de mais alguns a barreira foi vencida e eles se entregaram a caricias e a beijos mais profundos.

A chuva voltou a cair e os dois ficaram abraçados, sentados no tapete, enquanto tomavam uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Promete uma coisa pra mim Watanuki-Kun?

- Depende… - brincou ele brincando com uma mecha solta do cabelo de Doumeki.

- Quero que me prometa que não vai mais se preocupar com aquele cara!

Watanuki parou de mexer no cabelo de Doumeki e ficou com um olhar perdido. Depois respondeu com a voz um pouco tremida:

- Eu… prometo.

- Agora me dá mais um beijo, porque eu vou embora.

Watanuki deu um selinho em Doumeki, que aproveitou que tinha o rapaz nos seus braços e aprofundou o beijo, deixando ele sem ar. Com uma piscadela travessa ele se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Até amanhã!

- Até… Doumeki-Kun!

Ele fechou a porta e Watanuki deitou a cabeça em uma almofada. Sua cabeça voltou a doer. Mesmo tendo passado um momento maravilhoso com Doumeki a pouco, seus pensamentos ainda estavam em Kamui, e n o segredo que ele tanto queria guardar.

Sentindo o cheiro de Doumeki em sua roupa ele adormeceu, com um sorriso no rosto. Sonhou que estava navegando em um pequeno barco com Doumeki, os dois estavam abraçados enquanto assistiam o pôr-do-sol. Mas logo o sol se transformou em lua e o barco já não existia. Doumeki estava com o corpo sem vida novamente.

- Watanuki-Kun… - chamou Zashiki Warashi.

A fada se encontrava em cima de uma árvore e olhava para Watanuki com um olhar carregado de pena e ódio reprimido.

- Porque Watanuki-Kun… porque escolheu ele e não a mim?!

- Foi você?! – exclamou Watanuki. – Foi você que matou ele?!

A fada negou e apontou para as costas de Watanuki, que se virou bem a tempo de ser atingido por uma flecha dourada. Kamui, novamente com as asas negras estava parado a uma distância média dele, com a besta apoiada no joelho.

- Porque fez isso?! – exclamou Watanuki com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e com as mãos na camisa de Doumeki. – Porque matou ele?!

- Porque vocês dois não…

BAM.

Watanuki acordou sobressaltado. A casa estava imersa pela luz do sol, que entrava facilmente pela porta da varanda. O rapaz olhou no relógio e constatou que havia acordado uma hora antes do normal.

- O que foi isso?! – perguntou ele a si mesmo enquanto coçava os olhos.

Foi quando ele se lembrou da promessa que fizera à Doumeki. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e vestiu uma roupa de ginástica. Iria correr um pouco antes de se aprontar para ir à escola. Saiu na rua ainda nevoenta e começou a correr.

Não havia ninguém nas ruas e ele mantinha sempre o mesmo ritmo. Foi quando algo bateu na sua cabeça e ele caiu de costas no asfalto. Estrelas saltavam perante seus olhos quando ele avistou a silhueta de uma _ayakashi_ em formato de um porco gigante se aproximar dele, com os olhos vermelhos e ameaçadores.

- Socorro! – tentou gritar, mas percebeu que sua voz não saia normalmente.

O espírito se aproximava cada vez mais, e a única coisa que Watanuki poderia fazer era correr. Domando as pernas trêmulas ele levantou e correu as cegas, pois a neblina parecia ter aumentado.

O monstro ainda permanecia em seu encalço quando ele trombou em algo e caiu para trás novamente. O monstro abriu a enorme boca, mas antes que pudesse mordê-lo algo aconteceu e Watanuki sentiu uma brisa quente passar por cima de sua cabeça.

- Você está bem… Watanuki?

O estômago de Watanuki encolheu. Kamui estava ali, ele tinha o protegido.


	4. SEGREDOS íNTiMOS

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO QUARTO**

**SEGREDOS íNTiMOS**

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Kamui.

- Saia de perto de mim! – exclamou Watanuki, apertando os braços junto do corpo e se afastando de Kamui.

- Nossa, eu acabei de salvar sua…

- Você não devia ter feito isso! Eu sei me virar sozinho!

- Se soubesse não estaria pedindo socorro… - argumentou Kamui guardando a arma nas costas. – escuta aqui, onde fica o seu apartamento, posso te acompanhar e…

- Não! Muito obrigado, mas não precisa!

Watanuki tomou a direção para seu apartamento, mas uma dor incrivelmente forte assolou em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele caísse desmaiado no chão.

Quando finalmente Watanuki abriu os olhos se viu deitado no sofá de sua casa. Ainda usava a roupa que usara para correr, e um cheiro agradável de comida vinha da cozinha.

- Doumeki?! – perguntou ele.

- Não, sou eu Kamui! – anunciou ele, que vinha trazendo pão com ovos mexidos em uma bandeja. – Tomei a liberdade de te preparar isso…

Watanuki empurrou a comida de lado e olhou para o relógio. Tinha apenas alguns minutos pra chegar na escola, e não poderia perdê-los comendo algo preparado por alguém, principalmente alguém como Kamui.

- Vou me arrumar pra escola, não se importa se pedir pra você me esperar lá embaixo na portaria? – perguntou ele abrindo a porta.

Kamui ficou paralisado, mas pegou sua mochila e atravessou a porta com uma expressão de raiva na face. Watanuki se arrumou e desceu, sem tocar na comida preparada. Encontrou Kamui sentado em um banco, na praça em frente ao prédio.

Os dois tomaram o caminho para a escola, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra até lá. Assim que viraram a esquina Watanuki avistou Doumeki e Himawari, esperando-o na porta da escola. Quando viu quem acompanhava Watanuki, Doumeki correu até ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele olhando furioso para Kamui, que fingindo não notar seguiu escola adentro.

- Não, apenas me encontrei com ele no caminho e…

- Não minta pra mim Watanuki! – exclamou Doumeki.

- Certo. Eu fui atacado, e ele me salvou…

Doumeki deu um soco na parede, o que provocou alguns cortes nos nós de seus dedos. Watanuki preocupado tomou a mão dele na sua e disse:

- Não precisa ficar assim! Não aconteceu mais nada Doumeki… ele não me machucou, e eu…

- Garotos! – exclamou Himawari do portão. – A aula já vai começar!

Os dois trocaram olhares cheios de significado e Doumeki avançou para cima de Watanuki, mas este o segurou pelo peito e sussurrou:

- Himawari-Chan pode nos ver…

- Ela já sabe! – respondeu Doumeki rompendo a proteção de Watanuki e beijando-o com força. – Eu te espero no intervalo. Cuidado!

- Que bom que vocês dois finalmente se acertaram! – disse Himawari enquanto entrava na sala com Watanuki. – Doumeki falou que nunca passou uma noite tão boa quanto a de ontem!

- Sim… é bom… - respondeu Watanuki corado.

Os dois se sentaram nos lugares de sempre, e assim que o professor começou a passar a lição na lousa Watanuki observou Kamui. Ele parecia muito concentrado na lição, os cabelos negros caindo nos olhos azuis enquanto fazia as anotações no caderno.

- _Ele não parece perigoso… mas se não fosse, porque não diz logo o que é então?_

A sineta tocou e logo os alunos desceram. Himawari disse que teria de ir com as garotas da ginástica, e Watanuki rumou até onde Doumeki estava. Os dois trocaram olhares e foram para trás da árvore onde Doumeki conseguiu roubar um beijo de Watanuki.

- Senti sua falta hoje… nunca mais quero me separar de você. – falou ele carinhosamente mordiscando de leve a orelha de Watanuki.

- Também senti a sua. – respondeu Watanuki encostando a cabeça no ombro de Doumeki.

Os dois ficaram assim até Doumeki avistar Kamui se aproximando. Os dois começaram a comer o lanche, e Kamui sentou-se perto da grade, como nos dias anteriores.

- Eu ainda vou quebrar a cara desse sujeito! – falou Doumeki estalando os nós dos dedos.

- Nada disso Doumeki-Kun, lembra que ele me salvou hoje, eu devo uma à ele!

Com um olhar chateado Doumeki voltou a comer seu lanche. Foi quando Watanuki se lembrou de uma coisa. Quando o monstro foi morto ele estava de olhos fechados, mas pode sentir uma brisa quente, e algo ficou iluminado.

- Doumeki-Kun, se importa se eu for falar com ele?

- Porque vai conversar com ele Watanuki?! Você não gosta dele, e eu também não vou…

- Pode deixar, é bem rápido. Eu já venho!

Watanuki foi até Kamui que surpreso em vê-lo levantou-se.

- Espere Kamui! – disse Watanuki. – Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa! E antes de mais nada me desculpar por não ter te agradecido hoje…

- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Eu te entenderei!

- Não.

- Tudo bem então! Mas acho que o seu namorado não está gostando muito dessa sua opinião, pois está olhando feio pra cá! – falou ele sentando-se novamente.

O rosto de Watanuki corou, mas ele resolveu não tentar explicar.

- Sabe o que é Kamui, eu vi as suas asas naquele dia e…

- Não quero falar sobre isso Watanuki! – disse rispidamente.

- Espere! Eu já entendi qual é o seu desejo!

Os olhos de Kamui se arregalaram por um instante, mas depois seu rosto ficou impassível com antes.

- Então me diga o que você acha.

- Você quer que aquelas asas abandonem seu corpo!

Kamui riu satisfeito. Não era aquilo.

- Olha Watanuki, de uma forma ou de outra minhas asas vão abandonar meu corpo um dia, mas antes eu preciso fazer _algumas coisas_, e é por isso que não direi mais nada à você! Acredite, é melhor pra você não saber muito sobre mim…

- Eu achei que poderia te ajudar… só isso… pra retribuir sua ajuda, só isso! – argumentou Watanuki.

- O fardo que eu carrego é pesado demais, mas infelizmente, apenas eu posso carregá-lo. – a face de Kamui escureceu. – Mesmo assim, obrigado por sua preocupação.

O sinal tocou e Kamui passou por Watanuki. Doumeki logo se juntou a ele e envolveu seus ombros com um de seus braços.

- O que foi?

- Eu percebo… - respondeu Watanuki, soluçando. – Que eu fui tão culpado com ele quanto fui com você por todo esse tempo Doumeki! Ele tem um problema, e eu vou ajudá-lo!

Doumeki pareceu ficar triste ao ouvir isto, mas apertou Watanuki para mais perto de si dizendo:

- Tudo bem Watanuki-Kun, mas saiba de uma coisa… eu vou estar sempre com você, de agora em diante, não importa aonde você vá, eu não vou mais deixar que aquelas _ayakashi_ te machuquem!

Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados até que resolveram ir para suas salas. No caminho Doumeki mandou um beijo para Watanuki, que corado mandou outro de volta. Os dois estavam muito felizes, pois tinham um ao outro.

- Infelizmente isso será por pouco tempo…

- Por quê? – perguntou Yuuko, à sua amiga vidente.

- Watanuki quer uma coisa, mas Doumeki não vai querer o mesmo… eles irão se afastar… e há um anjo negro envolvido nisso…

Yuuko fechou os olhos, e secou uma lágrima solitária no canto do olho com o dedo.

- Finalmente, ele entenderá um dos maiores poderes que existem… o dom mais poderoso que há no mundo… ele aprenderá o que é o _amor_.


	5. GANHANDO PERDAS

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO QUiNTO**

**GANHANDO PERDAS**

Os dias passaram rápido, assim como a aproximação entre Kamui e Watanuki. Em apenas algumas horas que passaram limpando a porcelana de Yuuko descobriram ter muitas coisas em comum.

- Quer dizer que você perdeu os pais quando ainda era criança? – perguntou Watanuki lustrando um pequeno bule cor de rosa.

- Sim. Pra falar a verdade eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-los. Minha avó disse que eles morreram sorrindo no fim. Eu me sinto feliz por isso.

Os olhos de Watanuki se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele conseguiu se recuperar dando uma fungada no nariz e pegando mais uma xícara para limpar.

Assim que terminaram eles foram até a cozinha, onde comeram alguns bolinhos de chocolate com menta, preparados por Watanuki. Mokona e Mugetsu também estavam lá, e foram os que mais comeram o lanche.

- Puu! Mokona está feliz por Watanuki e Kamui estarem se entendendo! – exclamou o manjuu preto colocando um bolinho inteiro na boca.

Watanuki corou, mas notou que Kamui também se sentira tímido, então rapidamente disfarçou e disse:

- Agora só falta eu passar a roupa de Yuuko-San, obrigado pela ajuda Kamui!

- Não foi nada, eu é que agradeço. Não tenho muita coisa pra fazer, e quase sempre estar com você me deixa muito feliz! – respondeu o rapaz tomando um gole de suco.

- Como assim quase sempre?!

Os dois riram.

Watanuki tinha marcado de se encontrar no cinema com Doumeki naquela noite. Quando chegou no local encontrou o rapaz de cara emburrada com dois ingressos na mão.

- O que foi Doumeki-Kun?

- Você está atrasado! Só faltam alguns minutos pro filme começar!

Watanuki baixou os olhos. Realmente ele tinha se atrasado, pois ficara muito tempo conversando com Kamui, e acabou perdendo a hora.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos entrar então?

- Sim.

Os dois entraram na sala escura e escolheram dois assentos na última fileira que estava vazia. O filme era de terror e Watanuki quase sempre apertava a mão de Doumeki quando tinha medo, e por sua vez era correspondido com um carinho nos cabelos, ou com um beijo no rosto.

Assim que a sessão acabou eles foram até o apartamento de Watanuki onde comeram _yakissoba_ e depois estudaram um pouco. Doumeki não parava de olhar para Watanuki, que preocupado perguntou:

- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando?

- Sim. Você ainda está falando com aquele Kamui não está?

- Sim estou. Mas ele é uma ótima pessoa Doumeki e…

Doumeki soltou uma gargalhada, que soou fria e cruel.

- Primeiro você fica na maior raiva por causa dele, e agora não para de conversar com ele! Eu não estou mais te entendendo Watanuki!

- Doumeki-Kun, ele também é…

- Não me importa o que ele é! A cada dia que passa você está ficando mais fraco já percebeu isso? E não adianta falar que é normal, por causa dos estudos e tudo mais, porque eu sei que não _é_!

Watanuki engoliu em seco. Realmente ele não estava se sentindo bem fazia um bom tempo, mas Doumeki não poderia culpar Kamui por isso.

- Ninguém é culpado por isso Doumeki!

- Será? – perguntou Doumeki em tom de deboche.

- Você está sendo frio!

- Não, eu estou sendo protetor! Depois que você começou a falar com aquele cara não tem mais percebido a tal _aura_ que o rodeava, e que incrivelmente te impedia de chegar perto dele sem ficar fraco!

Os olhos de Watanuki se arregalaram de surpresa, mas logo ele percebeu que Doumeki não estava tão errado assim. Realmente, a aura poderosa que ele sentia vindo de Kamui não era mais notada quando estavam juntos. Mais ainda sim, ele se sentia fraco. Pouco, mas se sentia.

- Eu não quero ser mesquinho nem nada – falou Doumeki acariciando o rosto de Watanuki. -, mas acho que você tem que tomar cuidado com esse cara, e não ficar muito perto dele… eu sinto que ele é que não está te fazendo bem Watanuki…

- CHEGA! – gritou Watanuki tirando a mão de Doumeki de perto e se alterando. – Não é culpa dele por eu estar assim, você está passando dos limites Doumeki, e na verdade eu acho que é por sua culpa que eu estou assim!

Doumeki tinha uma expressão de surpresa na face, e sua boca estava entreaberta.

- Co… como… como _pode _dizer isso?!

- É verdade! Você não para de me encher por causa disso! Eu estou cansado desses seus ciúmes!

- Não é ciúme é _preocupação _é diferente Watanuki! – exclamou Doumeki, também se levantando e olhando nos olhos de Watanuki.

Sem pensar Watanuki acertou um tapa no rosto de Doumeki, que logo ficou vermelho.

- Acho que eu gostava mais de você quando não era tão preocupado assim comigo! – disse ele com os olhos lacrimejando. – Não dá mais pra continuar desse jeito Doumeki. Ou você para com esse seu ciúme doentio, ou acho melhor nos separarmos.

- Então eu acho que… - Doumeki dizia sem olhar para Watanuki. -, deve ser melhor não nos vermos mais. Já que a minha proteção está _atrapalhando_ sua vida.

Ele se virou pegou sua chave na mesa e foi embora, batendo a porta com força ao passar. Assim que ele se foi Watanuki caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando descontroladamente. A pessoa que ele mais amara até hoje fora Doumeki, mas não sabia o motivo, o porquê desse amor estar se desgastando…

- Eu te amo tanto… mas não é mais como antes Doumeki… - choramingou ele abraçado com uma almofada. – eu não sei de mais nada… mas assim não dá pra ficar…

Watanuki chorou muito, e quando finalmente adormeceu o sol já vinha nascendo. Uma parte de sua vida tinha se despedaçado facilmente. E ele nem mesmo se despedira.

No dia seguinte Watanuki não encontrou Doumeki na escola. Subiu sozinho as escadas e encontrou Himawari olhando pela janela.

- Ohayo Himawari-Chan! – saudou ele pondo o material em cima da mesa.

- Ohayo Watanuki-Kun. Sabe por que o Doumeki-Kun não veio hoje pra escola?

- Não… eu não… - mas Watanuki se calou, pois não queria revelar para ninguém a briga que tivera na noite anterior com o amigo.

Naquele instante o professor e Kamui entraram na sala. O rapaz lançou um aceno tímido para Watanuki que correspondeu com um aceno com a cabeça. Himawari pigarreou alto, pedindo licença.

- Obrigada.

Os dois não acharam Doumeki no intervalo das aulas, e tampouco no intervalo. Watanuki estava preocupado, e assim como Himawari resolveu passar no templo onde o amigo morava assim que a aula acabasse.

- Watanuki, espere! – gritou Kamui quando Watanuki e Himawari saiam da escola após o termino da aula.

Os dois se viraram rapidamente e Himawari olhou assustada para o amigo, que indicou para que ela fosse na frente.

- Olá Kamui. Algum problema?

- Não. É que a Yuuko-San me mandou te entregar isso aqui. Acho que é pra você comprar pra fazer um tipo de doce hoje…

- Oh, tudo bem então. – disse ele recebendo o papel das mãos de Kamui. – Aproveitando, você poderia dizer a ela que irei me atrasar hoje sim? É que eu irei na casa de Doumeki…

- Aconteceu algo com ele? – cortou Kamui preocupado.

- Não sei. – respondeu Watanuki com uma expressão culpada. – Apenas avise a ela, sim?

- Pode deixar.

Watanuki se despediu e correr para perto de Himawari, que perguntou:

- Pensei que você condenava esse garoto!

- Ele não é tão ruim como eu imaginava… - respondeu ele aereamente.

- Espero que não ocorra o mesmo que aconteceu entre você e Doumeki-Kun! – brincou.

Watanuki cabisbaixo assentiu. Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho esquerdo, mas logo ele a secou. Por que choraria por alguém que ele mesmo rejeitara? Ou será que não?


	6. CONHECENDO O VERDADEiRO DESEJO

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO SEXTO**

**CONHECENDO O VERDADEiRO DESEJO**

Logo que chegaram no templo Himawari gritou pelo nome de Doumeki. Mas ninguém respondeu. Na verdade, o templo parecia estar vazio, pois as portas estavam trancadas e não havia luz ou qualquer sinal de alguém que estivesse lá dentro.

- Você acha melhor nós entrarmos? – perguntou Himawari olhando por cima do pequeno muro. – Talvez ele não nos tenha ouvido.

- Não sei Himawari-Chan. Ele pode não estar…

- O que está fazendo aqui Watanuki? – exclamou uma voz ao longe.

Vindo pela calçada estava Doumeki, com o braço em torno dos ombros de uma garota da classe dele. A garota tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, na altura dos ombros e tinha um olhar travesso quando beijou a bochecha de Doumeki.

Himawari olhou incrédula de Doumeki à Watanuki, que estava impassível.

- Konnichiwa Doumeki-Kun! – disse ele rispidamente, olhando com nojo para a garota.

- Konnichiwa Himawari-Chan! – disse ele, fingindo não ter ouvido o cumprimento de Watanuki.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Himawari.

Doumeki olhou surpreso para Watanuki e falou:

- Ora, por acaso Watanuki não lhe contou? Que pena, acho que ele já tem outras pessoas mesmo para _conversar_ e ter como _amigos_!

Watanuki fechou os olhos e se virou, preparando-se para atravessar a rua. Mas assim que pôs os pés no asfalto Doumeki o segurou pelo braço.

- Escuta aqui, não vai dizer nada pra Himawari?!

- Me larga! Está me machucando! – pediu Watanuki tentando se soltar das mãos de Doumeki.

Himawari, com lágrimas nos olhos foi até eles e os separou dizendo:

- Pensei que vocês dois eram amigos! Que eram _meus_ amigos, mas… _sayonara_ para todos! – e atravessou a rua sem olhar.

Foi um erro. Uma moto que vinha em alta velocidade acertou ela, que foi arremessada ao outro lado da calçada. Watanuki e Doumeki correram ao seu encontro, assim como a garota que acompanhava Doumeki.

- Himawari-Chan?! – dizia Watanuki tentando reanimar a amiga. – Acorde, por favor! Vá buscar logo uma ambulância, o que está esperando!

Doumeki indeciso titubeou ao ouvir a ordem. Mas vendo o estado da amiga correu até o orelhão próximo e discou o número da emergência.

No hospital, Himawari foi tratada e alguns curativos foram feitos, nada mais. Watanuki já tinha entrado no quarto, e conversado um pouco com ela. Quando saiu encontrou Doumeki tomando um copo de café expresso. Sua namorada não estava mais lá.

- Como ela está? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Bem. Mas vai ter que passar alguns dias aqui pra se recuperar. Eu estou indo na casa dela buscar algumas roupas limpas.

- Watanuki?

- Sim.

- Me desculpe. Ela não era nada minha, só fiquei paquerando ela na esperança de te…

- Não importa. Por causa da nossa briga Himawari-Chan sofreu. Agora eu tenho certeza que não poderemos mais voltar Doumeki. Passe bem.

E saiu com passos rápidos. Pela porta do corredor viu Doumeki amassar o copo descartável com a mão, queimando-se com o liquido preto e quente.

- Ela se feriu muito? – perguntou Yuuko no dia seguinte, quando Watanuki chegou.

- Não. Só algumas escoriações, mas nada muito grave.

- Que bom! – mas rapidamente emendou. – E Doumeki como está?

Watanuki mordeu o lábio, e preferiu não responder.

- O que quer que eu prepare hoje para o almoço?

A mulher apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e olhando carinhosamente para Watanuki repetiu a pergunta:

- E Doumeki… como está?

- Não sei. – respondeu ele suspirando. – Não tenho falado com ele… ultimamente…

Nesse momento Kamui entrou na sala, carregando duas sacolas com condimentos. Cumprimentou Watanuki e se dirigiu até a cozinha.

- Foi por causa dele não é? – perguntou Yuuko calmamente. – Kamui foi o pivô da separação, não foi?

- Não. Foi porque…

- Não minta. Não importa se mentir para os outros, mas não minta pra si mesmo! – recomendou Yuuko. – Prepare qualquer coisa, e passe meu conjunto azul-celeste, pois mais tarde irei visitar Himawari-Chan.

- Sim.

Watanuki encontrou Kamui preparando a comida na cozinha, e quando tentou tomar seu lugar foi ameaçado.

- Se não me deixar preparar o almoço juro que não falo mais com você!

- Tudo… tudo bem então!

Mugetsu se enrodilhou em seu pulso enquanto ele passava a roupa de Yuuko. Mokona ficou observando ele de cima do lustre.

- Watanuki está perturbado… não sabe o que fazer… quer ajuda? – perguntou o manjuu.

- Não Mokona, estou bem. – respondeu sem pensar muito. – Estou triste por Himawari-Chan, só isso.

Mas não era somente aquilo que perturbava Watanuki. Ele sabia muito bem disso.

No dia seguinte, após ter voltado do hospital Watanuki não encontrou Yuuko em casa. Apenas Kamui, Maru e Moro, Mokona e Mugetsu estavam.

- Konnichiwa! – anunciou ele pondo o avental. – Onde foi Yuuko-San?

- Ela disse que tinha ido atender uma cliente em especial, e mandou que você conversasse comigo antes de iniciar o serviço… - responde Kamui com o olhar vago, sentado na varanda.

Watanuki parou surpreso. Porque Yuuko poderia querer que ele conversasse com Kamui? Não tinha nada pra falar com ele, nada pra saber… na verdade tinha, mas não iria querer explorar os segredos de outras pessoas… os sentimentos… como Doumeki fizera com ele.

- Então, o que você quer saber Watanuki? – perguntou Kamui, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do rapaz.

Vendo que Yuuko planejara aquilo perfeitamente Watanuki resolveu não fugir. Sentou-se ao lado de Kamui e com a voz um pouco falha perguntou:

- Por que… qual… o que você desejou?

Kamui não respondeu de imediato, talvez tenha pensado se aquela seria uma boa hora para uma revelação daquele nível, ou talvez estivesse se preparando mesmo.

- Melhor você se preparar Watanuki, a história é longa, e começou faz seis anos…

_Quando eu tinha treze anos eu conheci a pessoa que sem dúvida nenhuma, seria aquela com quem eu passaria todos os dias da minha vida. Seu nome era Fuuma._

Kamui secou os olhos lacrimantes antes de continuar. Watanuki observava-o perplexo.

_Nós vivemos um amor proibido, pois nossas famílias não se simpatizavam muito. Fuuma sempre foi o filho querido do seu pai, e sempre que pedia algo ao pai ele ganhava. Eu, ao contrário tinha que disputar a atenção da minha mãe com meus quatro irmãos, pois meu pai morreu quando eu fiz apenas cinco anos de idade. Guerra._

_Nossas vidas só tinham sentido quando estávamos juntos, nos amando e planejando nosso futuro, para que quando finalmente atingíssemos a maioridade pudéssemos tomar conta de nossas próprias vidas._

_Mas, no dia do meu aniversario de quinze anos algo deu errado. Uma emboscada feita pela família de Fuuma matou todos da minha família, e eu, o único que não estava em casa na hora, pois Fuuma tinha me levado para sair fui o único sobrevivente._

_Infelizmente ainda haviam homens da gangue do pai de Fuuma, e assim que nos viram entrando atiraram…_

Kamui parou e fechou os olhos. Seus cabelos negros ocultavam seu rosto. Ele soluçava descontroladamente. Watanuki tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_Fuuma se lançou na minha frente e… uma bala atingiu seu peito. Ele caiu em cima de mim, e só teve tempo de dizer…_

- Eu… você me… ama… - sussurrou Kamui como se estivesse revivendo a cena naquele momento.

Watanuki, por impulso abraçou o rapaz e acariciou os cabelos lisos e negros de Kamui. Mas logo, o rapaz ergueu a cabeça e continuou:

_Assim que viram o que tinham feito, eles fugiram. Eu levei Fuuma até a mansão onde morava. O pai dele me amaldiçoou, dizendo que eu fui a causa da morte de seu filho. Eu não agüentei e fugi. Encontrei Yuuko em um bar, enquanto me afundava em um poço de mágoas e lágrimas. Ela me ajudou a se recuperar, e me trouxe até sua casa._

_Depois de descobrir o que ela podia fazer vi que poderia reencontrar Fuuma mais uma vez, para responder a pergunta que ele fez… E assim foi feito, mas ela me disse que para isso eu deveria morrer. Eu escolhi isso, e ela me deu as armas. Para que eu pudesse encontrar Fuuma no lugar onde ele estava eu precisaria assassinar cem espíritos malignos._

- Desculpe… - falou Watanuki baixinho, secando as lágrimas no avental.

- Pelo que? – perguntou Kamui se recompondo.

- Por te fazer relembrar tudo isso…

- Não há problema… Faltam apenas dois espíritos, ou _ayakashi_, como preferir, para que eu possa reencontrar Fuuma. Foi por isso que eu vim para cá, pois Yuuko me informou que você…

- posso atrair _ayakashi_. – completou Watanuki perplexo. – Foi por isso que você começou a freqüentar a escola e a…

- estar perto de você sempre que podia! – explicou Kamui. – Assim que cheguei achei estar fazendo a coisa errada envolvendo você, mas Yuuko me explicou que não teria problemas, mas eu trouxe problemas, principalmente para _você_.

Watanuki não sabia se suspirava aliviado, ou se sentiria culpado, por estar ajudando uma pessoa a morrer, sendo a causa mais nobre que fosse.

- Mas, que tipo de problema você trouxe a… _mim_? – perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Eu criei amor e ódio, ao mesmo tempo em sua vida Watanuki. Graças a minha presença na sua vida Doumeki tomou coragem de se declarar, e ao mesmo tempo vocês dois sofreram por eu e você termos criado um laço afetivo… que pelo menos na cabeça de Doumeki poderia prejudicar vocês… desculpe-me, Watanuki.

Os dois rapazes se abraçaram. Agora os dois compartilhavam um mesmo sentimento. A perda de alguém querido, um para sempre, e outro talvez, por um tempo… mas qual dos dois se aplicariam a cada uma dessas indicações, nem mesmo eu sei…

**N/A: **_Olá gente! Adorei escrever esse capítulo, eu estava ansioso para dizer a história de Kamui, e ainda bem que consegui achar o momento ideal para ela. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, que a partir desse capítulo entra em sua reta final. Aguardem tudo, pois nem mesmo eu sei o que irá acontecer de agora em diante…_

_**GUSTAVO.FRiEND**_


	7. DEAD

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO SéTiMO**

**DEAD.**

Naquela noite pesadelos atormentaram a mente de Watanuki. Ele teve o mesmo sonho onde carregava Doumeki morto em seus braços, e Kamui aparecia com as asas negras, empunhando sua besta dourada.

Quando acordou estava com o travesseiro molhado pelas lágrimas. Se trocou e foi até o hospital, já que como era sábado, não precisaria ir para a escola. Himawari já estava bem melhor, e recepcionou Watanuki sentada na cama, ainda com os curativos, mas feliz.

- Que bom que você está bem Watanuki-Kun! – exclamou ela enquanto comia um bolinho de chocolate, trazido por Watanuki.

- Também estou contente em te ver sorrindo Himawari-Chan!

A garota sorriu, mas assim que terminou o bolinho perguntou decidia para Watanuki:

- E como anda sua relação com Doumeki? Ele veio me visitar ontem à noite, mas não quis falar nada sobre o assunto. Eu espeto que vocês não estejam brigados… ainda… estão Watanuki?

- Nós… achamos melhor… terminar… - respondeu ele sem coragem. -, já faz algum tempo, mas… não sei se você me entende… ai Himawari-Chan, eu não consigo esquecê-lo! – suspirou.

Himawari estendeu a mão para Watanuki, que a apertou. Os olhos azuis e castanhos lacrimejando.

- Vocês são uns cabeças-duras, isso sim! – resmungou ela zangada. – Doumeki te ama! Ele transborda isso só no olhar! E você… você é um bobo em não querer continuar a ficar com ele!

- Não é assim tão fácil, ele… ele ficou com ciúmes só porque eu comecei a falar com Kamui, e acho que isso não era motivo pra ele se preocupar!

- _Você acha_! Mas até eu fiquei um pouco impressionada, pois em um dia você chegou falando horrores dele pra gente e no outro… no outro o defendia e dizia coisas boas sobre o… o Kamui! – explicou Himawari. – Acho que Doumeki não soube separar as coisas, e você deveria dar mais uma chance pra ele… é isso que eu acho!

Watanuki soltou a mão de Himawari e foi até a janela.

- _Cuidado_! – advertiu ela sorrindo. – Lembra da última vez que isso aconteceu?

Ignorando-a Watanuki encostou o braço no peitoril da janela e ficou observando as pessoas andarem na rua. Himawari estava certa, Doumeki ainda gostava de Watanuki, mas ele não sabia se queria continuar com uma pessoa como ele… mas, nem tudo foi culpa de Doumeki…

Foi quando ele viu uma ambulância surgir, e de dentro saíram duas pessoas que ele nunca imaginaria estarem precisando de um serviço hospitalar naquele momento: Yuuko e Kamui. O rapaz estava sendo carregado em uma maca, e Yuuko vinha mais afastada, observando ele com um olhar triste.

- Himawari-Chan! – exclamou Watanuki. – É o… Kamui está mal! – e se apressou até a porta. – Eu já volto… vou ver o que está acontecendo!

Descendo rapidamente os degraus Watanuki chegou até Kamui e Yuuko quando eles atravessavam a recepção do hospital. Quando avistou Watanuki, Kamui esboçou um sorriso cansado na face, fechando os olhos pesadamente em seguida.

- O que houve Yuuko-San? – perguntou Watanuki à mulher.

- Não sei ao certo Watanuki… mas foi depois de ele ter matado uma _ayakashi_. Apareceu em casa muito cansado, e suando frio. Resolvi trazê-lo até o hospital…

Watanuki se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Kamui no dia anterior, onde ele confessara seu desejo, e dissera que faltavam apenas dois espíritos para que ele pudesse reencontrar Fuuma, a razão do seu viver.

- Yuuko-San, ele me disse ontem seu desejo e…

- Eu sei Watanuki, mas acho que calculei mal o resultado do pagamento… Não era pra ele sofrer! – argumentou Yuuko angustiada. – Só espero que ele consiga… agüentar até o fim…

Eles ficaram observando os médicos levarem Kamui para uma sala. Yuuko passou o braço pelos ombros de Watanuki e o acolheu, em um gesto de carinho que Watanuki nunca recebera da parte dela. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco feliz.

- Como a senhora acha que ele está? – perguntou Watanuki preocupado quando os médicos liberaram a entrada para ver Kamui.

- Não sei. Está tomando soro, mas pelo que parece nada mais de grave. – disse Yuuko enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos negros e finos de Kamui, que naquele momento dormia tranquilamente.

Watanuki se sentou em uma cadeira encostada na parede. Sua cabeça fervilhava com pensamentos diversos. Ele tinha medo de dizer a Doumeki que ainda o amava, temendo rejeição. Ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava com o estado de saúde de Kamui. Entretanto, sabia apenas de uma coisa, os dois problemas tinham apenas uma solução, e apenas ele poderia resolvê-la.

Yuuko ficou no hospital até anoitecer, onde foi substituída por Watanuki, que se comprometera em ficar cuidando hora de Kamui, hora de Himawari. Já passavam das nove quando ele desceu pra tomar uma xícara de café na lanchonete do hospital.

Poucas pessoas transitavam no local, e quando ele chegou na lanchonete encontrou uma mulher com seu filho. O garoto tinha um curativo no seu braço direito, e parecia reclamar de algo para a mãe.

-… se você não comer não ficará bom logo filho! – advertiu a mulher preocupada.

- Mas mãe! Meu braço está muito dolorido!

A mãe então, em um gesto acolhedor, colocou o filho em seu colo e baixinho, enquanto coçava os cabelos do garoto, disse:

- Mamãe nunca vai deixar você sofrer… por nada… porque antes de ser sua mãe, eu tenho um vinculo mais forte com você… eu te…

-… amo. – completou Watanuki de onde observava.

A mulher olhou espantada para ele, o garoto também. Mas em seguida, os dois sorriram para Watanuki. O rapaz, um pouco corado retribuiu o aceno. Mas algo estranho aconteceu, uma adaga dourada caiu da bolsa da mãe quando ela fez menção de se levantar, e caiu nos pés de Watanuki, que se abaixou para apanhar o objeto.

- Tome sua… - começou Watanuki, parando ao contemplar o que via.

Os dois não estavam mais lá. Watanuki só ouviu uma coisa, quando uma brisa fria entrou pela janela:

- _Use-a… você não poderá se arrepender de algo que não fez…_

Rapidamente Watanuki entendeu o que fora aquele sinal. Tomou a xícara de café em apenas um gole e saiu pelas ruas, com a adaga dentro do bolso da calça. Ele iria ajudar Kamui a realizar seu desejo… mesmo que isso doesse dentro dele, não poderia deixar mais o amigo sofrer… assim que encontrou uma casa abandonada pulou o muro e gritou alto:

- SE TIVER ALGO AQUI QUE ESTEJA COM VONTADE DE ASSUSTAR ALGUÉM VENHA!

No mesmo instante uma nuvem negra saiu pela fresta de uma das janelas pregadas. Watanuki tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto, e começou a correr de volta para o hospital. No meio do caminho parou e olhou para trás, satisfeito, continuou a correr, pois a _ayakashi _vinha logo atrás dele.

Assim que entrou no hospital ele correu até o quarto de Kamui. O rapaz estava acordado, olhando pela janela uma parte da lua nova que brilhava naquela noite.

- Kamui! – exclamou ele, indo até a cama e entregando a adaga para ele. – Chegou a hora do seu desejo ser realizado! Atire a adaga!

Doumeki, que entrara na sala naquele momento não entendeu a situação. Watanuki estava parado em frente à Kamui, que tinha a adaga preparada em direção ao rapaz.

- Watanuki… - sussurrou Kamui com os olhos azuis marejados.

- Pode ir em frente Kamui… pela sua felicidade!

- Tudo bem…

Vendo aquilo Doumeki se lançou na frente de Watanuki, e a adaga atravessou-lhe o peito, indo parar no meio da testa do espírito, que com um urro de dor se desmanchou. Watanuki gritou ao ver que Doumeki fora atingido, e que tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- DOUMEKI! – gritou ele. – ALGUEM, POR FAVOR! ALGUEM AJUDA AQUI!

Watanuki olhou para a cama, e encontrou Kamui sorrindo. Seu corpo se desmanchava em pequenas esferas brilhantes.

- Ele te _ama_… _ame-o_ também… Watanuki… - e estas foram as últimas palavras de Kamui antes dele desaparecer em um turbilhão de cores.

Doumeki parecia inconsciente, e o corte sangrava muito. Watanuki não entendia porque, mas algo dentro dele era mais forte e ele pôs a mão em cima do ferimento. Logo seus dedos estavam sujos de sangue, assim como seu braço.

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer… - sussurrou ele. – Não vou deixar Doumeki… não vou!

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo. Eu chorei um pouco ao matar Kamui, não quis fazer uma morte grandiosa, pois meu foco sempre foi a descoberta do amor por Watanuki, como devem ter percebido. Aguardem, pois o oitavo e último capítulo em breve estará aqui, e todos poderão ver o destino de WiNG'S DEAD'S!_

_Obrigado por todos que acompanharam a aventura até agora, e um agradecimento especial à Camila, que depois de muita insistência foi a primeira a ler e comentar minha primeira fic desse ano…_


	8. O MAiOR PODER DE TODOS

**WiNG'S DEAD'S**

**CAPíTULO OiTAVO**

**O MAiOR PODER DE TODOS!**

No gesto inconsciente de Watanuki algo aconteceu. O ferimento começou a brilhar, e Watanuki sentiu a palma de sua mão arder, enquanto, como em um passo de mágica o corte ia se fechando. Quando a pela estava lisa novamente, Watanuki, esgotado caiu no chão, ainda com Doumeki em seu colo.

- Parabéns! – exclamou alguém ao longe.

Watanuki abriu os olhos aos poucos e viu tudo embaçado. Percebeu que estava sem os óculos. Tateou em volta e os encontrou em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama onde estava deitado. Sorrindo ao seu lado estava Yuuko e Mokona, disfarçado de bichinho de pelúcia.

- Parabéns! – repetiu ela sorrindo. – Você finalmente aprendeu alguma coisa!

- Não entendo… - disse ele em uma voz vaga, tentando se relembrar do porque de estar dormindo em um quarto de hospital. – DOUMEKI! – exclamou sobressaltado. – Onde está ele?

Yuuko sorriu e indicou uma cama ao lado da de Watanuki. Ele se virou e para sua tranqüilidade encontrou Doumeki o observando, com um curativo no tronco, mas com uma expressão contente no rosto.

- Mas… como…

- Você salvou a vida dele… e a de Kamui também Watanuki. – explicou Yuuko. – Finalmente Kamui pode ter realizado seu desejo, e inconscientemente você usou _magia _para salvar a vida de Doumeki!

Os olhos de Watanuki piscaram rápido ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele poderia ter usado magia. Ele abriu a boca, mas Yuuko o cortou:

- Nem mesmo eu sei Watanuki, então não me faça perguntar nesse tipo… talvez você tenha um pouco de magia dentro de você… apenas isto.

- Você está realmente bem? – perguntou ele se virando para encarar Doumeki.

- Sim, graças à você! – respondeu ele, transbordando alegria.

Watanuki corou, mas sustentou o olhar e continuou:

- Porque você se jogou na minha frente?

- Porque ele ia te matar… e eu… eu não poderia… te… - mas olhou timidamente para Yuuko.

- Tudo bem! – exclamou ela levantando as mãos em um gesto de rendimento. – Estou saindo para deixá-los sozinhos!

A bruxa saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos no quarto. Depois de se encararem por um tempo Watanuki não resistiu mais e pulou da cama, indo abraçar Doumeki com força.

- Desculpa… eu te pus em perigo! – choramingou ele no espaço entre o pescoço e os ombros de Doumeki.

- Não… eu que fui um idiota em pensar que você me trairia! Desculpe… - disse o outro fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros do amigo.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados até que Watanuki se surpreendeu quando viu que Doumeki também chorava, mas não de tristeza, e sim de felicidade, por ter novamente reconquistado a confiança de Watanuki.

- Não chora seu bobo! – brincou ele mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior de Doumeki. – Senão vou chorar junto com você…

Doumeki enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e deu um beijo em Watanuki. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram em um nó quente e apaixonado, que ninguém poderia desfazer naquele momento. Quando se separaram seus olhares significavam mais do que um livro de setecentas páginas.

- Te amo… - disse Doumeki abraçando Watanuki novamente. – Nunca mais fica longe de mim…

- Eu também te amo… e eu não vou ficar… prometo…

Os dois passaram a noite no hospital, e quando receberam alta na manha seguinte encontraram Himawari apenas com alguns curativos no braço esperando-os no saguão de entrada do hospital.

- Estou feliz em ver vocês juntos! – sorriu ela.

- Himawari-Chan! – exclamou Watanuki. – Você está bem?

- Sim, recebi alta ontem, mas os médicos não me deixaram subir… ficaram com medo que eu atrapalhasse _alguma coisa_ que acontecia no quarto 152.

Os dois trocaram olhares cheios de timidez. Yuuko surgiu carregando duas sacolas.

- Estão esperando o que para irmos ao piquenique?!

- Que piquenique?! – perguntou Watanuki escandalizado.

- O piquenique que eu e a Himawari organizamos! – explicou Yuuko em um sorriso maroto. – Vamos logo senão não vamos ter lugar para estendermos nossa toalha!

Eles foram até o parque e ficaram embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras. O chão estava coberto de pétalas rosas. Doumeki brincou com Mokona de xadrez enquanto Himawari e Yuuko comiam os bolinhos de chocolate que elas disseram ter "feito com muita dificuldade".

Longe de todos Watanuki contemplava as nuvens, deitado com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Ele se lembrou de Kamui, e torceu para que onde ele estivesse, que Fuuma estivesse junto dele. Ele secou uma lágrima solitária antes mesmo dela rolar pelo seu olho.

- Tudo bom… Watanuki-Kun? – perguntou Doumeki, que tinha chegado naquele momento, e deitou-se ao lado dele, aconchegando-se no colo de Watanuki, que começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos.

- Tudo… só estava pensando se Kamui conseguiu realizar seu desejo.

- Não quero ser curioso, nem nada, mas qual era o desejo dele?

- Ele não tinha um _desejo _realmente Doumeki-Kun. Ele era como nós dois.

- Como assim?

- Ele tinha uma pessoa que ele amava muito chamado Fuuma, mas esta pessoa acabou morrendo nos braços dele, e desde então ele estava destruindo espíritos para ficar próximo à Doumeki…

Watanuki parou de coçar a cabeça de Doumeki por um instante. Mas recomeçou quando o rapaz se remexeu em seu colo.

- Você está errado Watanuki-Kun! – advertiu ele.

- Por que?

- Porque graças à você, hoje eu não estou como o… Fuuma… você salvou minha vida, e não precisa matar nenhum espírito para estarmos juntos. – e levantou a cabeça dando um selinho em Watanuki, que corado adicionou.

- Sim Doumeki-Kun, mas se isso acontecesse… com a gente… você teria a coragem de Kamui para ir até o mundo dos mortos se reencontrar comigo, apenas mais uma vez?

Doumeki fez uma cara de malandro pensativo. Depois respondeu:

- Não.

Watanuki se zangou e fez uma careta.

- Estou brincado! – anunciou ele beijando Watanuki novamente. – Eu não iria até o mundo dos mortos te reencontrar _apenas _mais uma vez, e sim para passar toda a eternidade ao seu lado!

Watanuki riu e beijou Doumeki mais calorosamente. Os dois ficaram abraçados, contemplando o pôr-do-sol, que deu lugar à uma noite estrelada, que junto com a lua banhou eles com seu misterioso poder…

_- Eu tenho muito que agradecer à este Watanuki! – falou Fuuma com Kamui em seus braços._

_Eles estavam em um lugar maravilhoso. Um campo florido com algumas construções de mármore puro. Fontes e pequenos riachos surgiam aqui e ali, maravilhando ainda mais aquele local. Kamui se aconchegou um pouco mais no colo de seu amado._

_Os dois estavam nus, assim como os demais habitantes daquele local, mas ninguém se importava._

_- Sim, ele também esteve como nós Fuuma-Kun… separado de seu grande amor, mas acho que eu dei uma pequena ajuda para que eles se juntassem novamente._

_- É por isso que eu te amo… Kamui! – disse Fuma beijando o namorado._

_Kamui se levantou e deu um beijo mais quente em Fuuma. Ele olhou para uma das construções com um olhar maroto e perguntou:_

_- Não está na hora de nós brincarmos Fuuma-Kun?_

_- Você sempre adivinha!_

_Então, os dois, de mãos dadas correram por entre o campo florido para mais uma noite de amor. Desde que Kamui chegara era sempre assim… eles voltaram a ser felizes novamente… mesmo estando em outro mundo, em outra dimensão, o amor deles continuava como seu fosse o mesmo… isso era o amor…_

- Eu descobri uma coisa Doumeki-Kun… com um pouco da sua ajuda, e também de Kamui…

- O que foi Watanuki?

- Que amando… nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa!

- Qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Sim…

- Até mesmo me beijar mais uma vez?

- Lógico Doumeki!

**N/A: **_Nossa, essa fic me deu um trabalho, mas foi um trabalho tão gostoso que nem me importava muito… finalmente conclui como desejei desde o principio, com os dois casais juntos,mesmo em lugares diferentes… espero que todos tenham gostado do desfecho da história._

_Comentem! Mandem REViEW'S, enfim, expressem suas opiniões!_

_Um beijo, e obrigado por todos que leram a fic, sendo aqueles fãs de yaoi, ou não, mas que assim como eu e como muitas outras pessoas compartilham um amor, que mesmo tendo suas dificuldades sempre é puro e cheio de felicidade!_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
